


Shipwreck

by SamiPiplup



Category: Petz - Fandom
Genre: Dogs, Dogz, F/M, Gen, Or Puppies I Guess, Petz - Freeform, The 90s Games Were The Best, They're Playing Pretend, they're kids in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiPiplup/pseuds/SamiPiplup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Vixen, furry swashbuckler, has been shipwrecked along with her trusty first mate, Earl. </p>
<p>What does this island hold...?</p>
<p>And will playtime be ended early?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipwreck

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are based off of ones from the videogame Petz 5.

"Rggh!" cried Vixen, as the salty waves splashed droplets onto her face.

"Ragggh!" said Earl, as he let out a fierce cry of his own.

"There's an island over here," said Vixen. "Let's rest there." she decided, gesturing to a jungle coated isle.

 As soon as she started to steer the ship to it, another vessel appeared!  Vixen took a good look.  Suddenly, she knew what it was.

"Alley Cat pirates!  A whole ship full!" she cried.  Earl readied the cannon, only to find no cannonballs. 

"They're gone!" he yelled.  Vixen began to steer towards the island, away from the Alley Cats. 

Everything in her mind vanished when a chuck of wood hit her head.


End file.
